The life entwined in my hands
by FallenLoveAngel
Summary: The waters once tried to take my life away with it's cold fingers, and now here it was again. This beautiful being stealing my life into its dark depths, stealing all that is me my everything, but this time I'll be alive to suffer through it all...
1. Three years ago

**AN: Hello once again. I know I should be working on my other stories, but this idea has just been in my head for the longet time now. So I finally decided to do something about it and put it up. Sorry if it's not the best, I started writing this at about 2-3 in the morning. XP  
-This is loosely based of the story of the real little mermaid. But I fill be adding my own twist and turns here and there, and pertty much everywhere.  
-Also to make the story work, I had to changed Ksiame's age, so now he's 20 and about to turn 21. Hinata will stay pertty much the same.  
-Also there will be OCs in here and some will play a big part in this story.  
-So now thank you to everyone who bother read this at all, and please remeber to comment, even if it's constructive criticism. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of your lives! XD**

_A vass blurriness filled my eyes, my sight obscured by this strange murky grayness. The only sounds that enter my ears were a numbing silence. My body was numb, and I felt weightless… weightless, what was this feeling? My mind swarmed with a blurry mess of colors, where was I? What is going on around me? Why is it so hard to breathe? Why is it so hard to breathe? Breath, breathe, why can't I breath? Am… am I dying?_

_Dying, why am I dying? What in the world is happening? Why is everything so strange? Why can't I feel anything? My legs, my chest, breathe? My breathe? What is this heavy thing filling my lungs, my chest filling up with this heavy cold substance? What is it? Water, water… there is water all around me. Am I… Am I drowning? My body twitches in the emptiness, my hands grasp and catches nothing. I'm going to die, die in the water, the ocean. This beautiful being is taking my life away, my breath with its angry hands. Cold claws wrapped around my throat and steal every last fiber of my being, my mind starts to despair before my very eyes. My life slipping through my cold fingers…_

_Black… blackness, darkness, is all I see. Where am I? Where am I going? What is this heavy pounding in my chest? It's my heart. My heart still beating. Shouldn't I be dead? Where was the water that filled my lungs, where is anything… What is that light? That strange little light?_

_I reach towards that little light, its warmth flowing through my cold fingers. It feels so nice, so soothing. My head states to clear, my ears fill with a strange sound. A beautiful sound, what is this sound? It fills my ears and envelops my brain… its singing, it was a soft beautiful singing… smoothing and soothing, a lullaby maybe… I reach for this sound, this voice in the darkness and I grasp the sun._

_Two pair of soft sparkling slivery lavender eyes stared back at me. What beautiful, soft eyes they were, such a sweet smile, and kind face. I reach out for that beautiful face, that mesmerizing voice…_

_"Kisame-sama!" a voice pulls me back to reality._

_My head suddenly felt horribly aching again and my body was numb to the point of pain. My eyes blinked to the golden sun blinding me. The sky so blue, so clear._

_"Kisame-sama!" the voice called again. I recognized that voice._

_"Kisame-sama, thank the lord you're alive!" a dark pair of concerned ebony eyes looked over me._

_"I-Ita-Itachi-san…" I almost didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded like thrones filled my throat._

_"Kisame-sama, don't try to speak. You've been through a lot."_

_Itachi bent down and pulled my up to lean against his shoulders._

_My mind was still so blurry and murky. All I could remember was the darkness and that voice._

_"Wha-what happen…?"_

_"Do you not remember, Kisame-sama?" Itachi asked with concern. How that slender little boy could lift me with so little effort was still am amazement to me._

_"Hon-honestly n-no… I j-just re-remember see-seeing a lot of f-flashes and da-darkness…"_

_The dark hair boy turned his head to face me. His dark eyes filed with worry._

_"Is your head alright?" he asked._

_"N-no, n-not really."_

_"We should find you a doctor as soon as possible. We though we had lost you in that storm. You nearly got struck by lightning and fell overboard. Thank goodness you're in one piece."_

_"It-Itachi-san, t-tell me, di-did you… did you hear a voice be-before, before you found me?"_

_He just stared at me with wide eye._

_"We really need to find you a doctor as soon as possible."_

_I just chuckled a bit._

_"Se-seriously, Itachi-san, was there another person here, with me?"_

_"No, why do you ask? Did you see some one?"_

_"I… I'm not sure… but I did hear this voice, th-this beautiful voice. It was si-singing, singing a strange, soft song. It was like a lullaby…"_

_My friend just stared at me._

_"Perhaps it was a mermaid?" he suggested._

_"Mer-mermaid…?"_

_"Or more likely you swallowed too much seawater you goof. Mermaids only exist in story books."_

_"Ahh, must you be so cruel?" I joked._

_"Come Kisame-sama, let us find you a doctor." He began to lead me away from the ocean's tide alone the soft golden sand._

_"Seriously Itachi-san, I really did hear a voice."_

_"You were probably hallucinating my friend." He sated very plainly._

_"Aww, come on, have a little faith, will you?" I chuckled. Itachi-san could be so cold sometimes._

_I looked back out to the blue tides, perfect and beautiful. Hard to believe something so wonderful could take my life away. Hard to believe it could be hiding something that gave it back, something with that beautiful, mesmerizing voice..._

"Kisame-san, Kisame!" The voice snapped me back to reality.

A grin spread across my lips.

"Why, hello Itachi." I turn my head to see my good old friend walking towards me, a cold glare in his dark eyes. But then again, that was nothing new. He seemed to be always glaring or scolding these days.

The dark hair man walked up to me, and just stared with those cold eyes at me. Those cold dark eyes, they could freeze your soul if they wanted to and release all your pain at the same time as well.

"Oh, why such a cold look? Did I do something wrong… again?" I chuckled.

It was hard to believe that one could grow even colder, and planer then Itachi was now. It was hard to believe that he could get even older on the inside. For lord's sake, the man is younger then me and yet he's the one scolding like an old man.

"You shouldn't wonder off without telling someone Kisame-san. At the very _least_ tell _me._ You have everyone worrying."

"Well, then I apologize deeply _father._" I turned to bow towered the dark hair man. He just scolded back.

A chuckled slipped out my lips.

"Ah, have a little scene of humor now will you Itachi. Just because you look dead on the inside doesn't mean you have to act it."

"Well if I was your father, I never let you leave the palace, Kisame-_dono_." He made perfect sure to add emphases on the "dono" part.

"Aww, why such a term Itachi? Haven't we've been friends since you could scold with those fancy eyes of yours?"

Itachi just scowled more.

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, a prince should not be wondering off without letting someone know. You could be killed or worst you know."

"Same for you, your _highness_, are you and I not one in the same?"

"Yes, but I am not inheriting a throne in three months."

"Yes, true. But you should."

The man just stared at me with cold, unmoving eyes. How could one be so young in body and yet so old in spirit?

"Do not talk of such things." He turned away to stare at the ocean as I did.

"Ahh, it seems I've hit another nerve."

"Please Kisame, do not talk of such things." This was one of the rare moments of Itachi's weakness. His cold, dead, mask cracked ever so slightly to show that there was still the boy who used to smile hiding under there. A boy who used to be so filled with live, a boy was and is still my best friend.

"Of course Itachi, nothing more of this."

"Thank you." The whisper barely escaped his lips.

I stared back out to the tumbling blue ocean. Its waves pushing up against the grains of sand and pulling then away. My mind slipped back to that day, the day this beautiful being nearly took my life away in its fingers. My breath, my being.

"You are thinking of that day again, aren't you? That day three years ago, the day you nearly lost your life…" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I still can remember that voice as clearly as the day it enter my mind. It was a lovely voice, hard to forget something as strange and wonderful as that."

He was silent for a moment. This was strange. Usually Itachi would quickly just dismiss it as a hallucination that I had swallowed to much seawater. But now, he seemed to be honestly thinking it over. What is happing to my friend? He's been acting stranger then normal lately.

"Perhaps… perhaps it was real after all…" He stated very quietly.

My eyes widen.

"Are you saying, you were wrong?"

"No, I'm just saying there is a possibility. Now Kisame-san, let us return to the palace. It is getting late." Then he turned away and began to walk back toward the palace.

"Ahh, as cold as ever I see? Really my friend, how could one be so old on the inside and yet so young in body? What ever happened to that boy who use to smile once in a while and at least laugh a little at my jokes?" I turned to face him and called out after him.

"It's called growing up, you should try it Kisame-san." He never even bothered to look back.

"Ahh, yes growing up, but wouldn't that take the fun out of everything? Life would be so dull without some imagination, some faith?" I chuckled out.

He stopped for a moment, and turned his head towards me, his eyes never leaving the ground. I believe he must have mumbled something for his lips moved, ever so slightly, but it was much too quite for me to hear. Then my friend turned back around and headed back to the palace, my home, my prison.

I turned back around to face the ocean. A laugh escaped my lips, yes, yes, growing up is not much fun. Unfortunately for my dear old friend, old father time had gotten to him before me. Fate is a cruel mistress. All she had done to poor old Itachi and his family. All the emotional suffering he must have gone through. He had grown up way before his time. So young and yet so old…. My poor friend I do hope you know I'll always be here for you.

I looked back out one last time to the setting sun. The golden orb cast ribbons of glittering dust onto the ocean's surface. It speckled its surface with little flakes of gold. A beautiful sight if you ask me.

I knew what I saw that day. I know that voice is real. It was no hallucination, that warmth, those eyes, that voice. I will find it someday. I will find that beautiful voice that gave me back my life. I turn away from the setting sun, and raced to catch up with my friend.


	2. Seaking back home

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block and laziness to over come. XP These first few chapters are probably not that interesting. There mostly just introductory and transitions chapters. But please hold on, it's going to get a lot more interesting soon! And many, many thanks to anyone and everyone who comments and read this story~! XD **

**Words to know:  
Nii-san: Big brother  
****Onii-san (I hoped I spelled this right): Big sister**

The golden sun was lingering along edge of the horizon, speckling the earth and sea in the last of it's warm rays. Along the cost, another being was lingering at the edge of day and night. Her large silvery lavender eyes still fixed on the two figures shrinking into the distance. Her eyes stared at them with more so on the taller male. His strange blue tinted skin softly light by the setting sun.

A heavy sigh escaped her soft pink lips, another day gone by and all she had done was observe the strange man she silently admire. The little mermaid could feel night setting in. With another heavy sigh she slid off her perch on the large black rock and back into the ocean.

The sea happily accepted her back, with the cool water washing over her dried skin. The mermaid poked her head over the surface one last time to see the strange boy walking home with his friend and then dove under and began to head home.

The sea turn deep blue and the light from the surface dimmed but the little mermaid could still easily swim through the water. She dove to the bottom to feel the slimy seaweed tickle her skin. All around her the sea began to fall into a sort of strange slumber. Little creatures returned to their little hideaways till the safely of day would return and the night hunters would slowly began to make their way along the reef looking for the unfortunate souls who would become their next meal.

The little mermaid hurried along home, not because she was afraid of being eaten, but because she did not want to have to see some poor creature get eaten. She knew this was simply the way life worked, there was always the hunter and the hunted. She knew that very well, but no one ever said she had to watch it.

The little blue haired sea girl quickly swam along the reef till she reached a curtain of seaweed silently hanging over a well sized tunnel. The mermaid parted away the foliage and swam on inside. It was rather dark, but she felt her hand along the wall till she felt what he was looking for. Her hand brushed a rope on which she tugged and all along the wall strange sea creatures glowed and lighted the way for her. A warm smile spreed across her pink lips and she thanked the creatures for their help.

She swam along silently till the tunnel opened up again, showing a beautiful underwater city. Tall coral towers along with stolen sunken ship wood and many other strange items made up the buildings. It gave off a soft glow from strange glowing orbs of chemicals from sea creatures and magic. Magic lanterns hung everywhere and the sea life itself grew on the buildings. Large sea plants grew out of the sides of tall towers swaying gently in the current, and coral grew wherever it was let.

The little mermaid was happy to be home but stay hidden among the shadows. Everywhere happy mer-folk swam by, heading for home or for work, or even out to dates, and the mermaid stayed hidden from them all. Quickly dashing from building to building she silently suck back towards home.

She slid quickly along she outer walls and towards the back gate. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone swimming towards her and she quickly dove behind a nearby coral. She felt her skin grow hot from the fears of getting caught. But the sound of swimming moved pass her casually, and she sighed with relief. She peeked up over the coral to see a guard swimming away on his normal duties. The little mermaid moved form the coral and continue her journey to the back gate.

It was a rather simple but lovely two door gate, made of dark wood polished to a simple shine. She slid her fingers across it's smooth surface till it reached one of the two large black metal rings that were used to open and close the gate. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver key, slipping it into the lock next to the metal ring. She turned the key and tugged on the ring pulling the key out of the lock as she did so. The mermaid turned around to see if there was any observers and then quickly slipped inside. She made quick work to close the door quietly and lock the gate back up. She slipped the key back into her bag and slowly backed away form the door turning around as she did, only to bump face first into a something.

"Ow." she quietly moaned rubbing her nose.

She turn her large eyes up to stare into the face of a much upset young male. His eyes strict but kind, staring down with disapproval at her. She felt her cheek grow hot from his stare and turned her eyes away. She was not supposed to have sunk out, or even gone anywhere near the land or surface. And now she had been cough red handed, sneaking back home.

The young merman didn't even ask for an explanation. He simply held out his hand and the little mermaid reluctantly but obediently took out her key and place in in the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry Neji nii-san." she mumbled, looking down with embarrassment and at the ground.

Neji singed a seep heavy sigh. This had not been the first time he had cough his little cousin seeking back home.

"Hinata-sama, how many time are we going to have to do this?" he asked with both annoyance and worry. "What if it had been a guard who had caught you seeking back in or even your father! Do you have any idea how much trouble you be in?"

Hinata nodded but didn't want to look up. She knew she only see her older cousin's worried eyes, and she be filled with guilt at making him so worried.

"Hinata-sama, look at me." he pleaded softly.

Hinata slowly turned her eyes to look at him and true enough his sliver eyes were filled with worry, that made her insides twist with guilt.

"Hinata-sama, why do you keep doing this? You know your not allowed to sneak off."

"Yes, I know..." she whispered.

"You could have gotten hurt or worst! So why do you keep disobeying? It's a simple rule to follow, just ask me or a guard to escort you when you want to leave the grounds, okay?" Neji knew better then to keep on telling this little cousin this. He knew perfectly well why his cousin was sneaking off and even exactly where she was sneaking off to.

The surface.

Ever since three years ago, his sweet Hinata had been wandering off more and more on her own. He had no problem when she went off to the see the sorceress who lived at the edge of water fall. But some days he had found her simply perched on a rock looking at the land. Her large silvery lavender eyes seemed to be dazed and distant, always looking at the same thing. The palace of the humans.

As the years passed Neji began to worry more and more about his cousin well being. It was unlike her to disobey or even wonder off. He remembered the quite shy little girl that was once his cousin. Hinata use to never wander off more then a few feet away form her parents and even him. But now a days he could hardly ever find her at home, or even within the city. His sweet little cousin had changed so much since that storm three years ago.

Hinata once again turned her gaze back to the ground and silently nodded her head indicating that she had heard her cousin plea. She really did feel a great deal of guilt for constantly sneaking off and causing her poor cousin to worry so much, but she couldn't tell him why. He would have never understood. It was something even Hinata herself couldn't quite explain.

Neji sighed a heavy sigh, and moved from Hinata's way.

"Hurry and get inside."

Hinata smiled a bit and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Thank you nii-san." and she quickly headed inside the mansion.

Neji watched his cousin swim off and sighed again to himself.

"What am I going to do with you." he mumbled to himself, but this time a tiny smile manage it's way onto his lips.

It was already getting late into the evening when Hinata herd her sister knock at door. She got up from her bed and swam over to unlock it. On the other side stood the bight face of Hanabi with a huge grin. She quickly slipped inside and bounced over to Hinata's bed.

"My, my Onii-san. Your starting to get a bit rusty." Hanabi giggled and pulled out a silver key from behind her.

Hinata's face lit with joy at it's sight and swam forward to get it, only to have Hanabi dart out of the way.

"What do you say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much Hanabi." Hinata answered with a cherry voice.

Hanabi chuckled a light chuckled and tossed the key over to her eager sister. Hinata caught the little silver key in her hands and dove forward to embrace her sister in a tight hug.

"Sincerely, thank you so much!" she mumbled into her sister's hair.

"Of course, what are sisters for?" the little brown haired mermaid replied hugging her sister back.

"How did you get it back?"Hinata asked letting go of Hanabi.

"It was in the same place as last time. Either Neji nii-san doesn't pay attention or he secretly want you to keep sneaking off."

Hinata laid down on her bed and stared at the shiny key in her fingers. Hanabi follow suit and laid down perpendicular to her with her head resting on Hinata's stomach.

"What's so amazing about the surface anyways?" Hanabi curiously.

Hinata ponder this question for a moment.

"It's a new world up there, just somewhere new and exciting to explore."

"But the same thing can be said for the sea. Not even our people have seen all it has to offer yet."

"The land is filled with colors and light."

"So is down here."

"But the land has something the ocean doesn't."

"What? Burning sunlight? Fishing hooks? Nosy seagulls?" Hanabi joked.

"No, no!" Hinata replied laughing as well.

"Then what?"

"The surface has... the surface has..." Hinata trailed off.

Hanabi turned to look at her sister's face. A soft red tint was already visible on her cheeks and her eyes were dreamy and filled with a strange light Hanabi had hardly ever seen before. She turned so they she was resting her crossed arms on her sister's abdomen.

"The surface has that human prince, doesn't it?" she giggled.

Hinata's face turn full scarlet and she quickly got up off the bed causing Hanabi to tumble off as well.

"N-no, no! Th-that's crazy. What are you t-talking about?" Hinata stuttered as she swam toward her window.

Hanabi pulled herself off the ground to stare at her.

"Onii-san, your not a very good liar." she said smiling.

Hinata stared out her window. Her face growing hot form embarrassment. Hanabi swam over to sit next to her.

"Onii-san. I know about your little "crush". It's not hard to tell. Everyday you stare at the same thing. I can see it in your eyes, you have feelings for that human.. don't you?"

Hinata sighed.

"I... I really don't know. It's just... every time I see him, my heart starts racing and my body starts to feel all hot and nervous. I just want to be able to talk with him, but..." she trailed off.

Hanabi sighed as well.

"Onii-san, you know you can't fall in love with him right? It's against the law, against our nature. It simply wouldn't be right. Humans can't know about our existence. They have no right to."

"Yes, I know, I know... It's just, It's just... I just want to be able to talk to him, even if it's for a little while. Just to see what his world is like, and... and how he's doing..."

Hanabi sighed again, she felt like she had been doing that a lot tonight.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to save him. It's already been three years and he's still causing you trouble."

"No, it's not like that!"

"We aren't suppose to get involved with humans-"

"I know, I know! It was just-I couldn't just float there and let him die! Even if he was a human, no one should have to die in our ocean. Nothing should be allowed to pollute our waters." Hinata argue

"Many have died before." Hanabi argued.

"Yes, but... but I wasn't there those time... and this time... this time... I don't know. Something inside of me just told me I should have saved him."

They both sighed together in unison.

"If you really want to talk with him, why don't you just visit the sorceress that the end of the water fall and ask her to give you legs for an hour?"

Hinata's eyes brighten.

"Perhaps... perhaps I will! I'll go see her right away!" Hinata quickly dashed out her window, only to be pulled back by Hanabi.

"Whoa, whoa there little seahorsey! Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you get in if Nii-san or even father catches you out this late?"

"Oh right..." Hinata swam back in. "I shouldn't get so excited." she blushed.

"If you really want to see the human so badly. We can both visit the sorceress tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Hinata laughed. "It's late, we should both be heading off to sleep."

Hanabi smiled and let go of her, and swam toward the door.

"Good night Onii-san, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night dear Hanabi."

And with that Hinata watched her sister swim out the door, her emerald tail sparkling behind her. Hinata got up and locked the door. She fell back into her bed and closed her eyes.

'Tomorrow... tomorrow, I'll finally get to met you...my strange prince.' she thought to herself.

And with that Hinata fell into the land of dreams.


End file.
